Plot
by sweetyamiyugigirl
Summary: What if Cronus tried a different tack, other than trying to destroy the seven, turn them to his side? Would it work?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, though the plot is my idea, the characters are not.

This is going to be AU. I'm changing certain… Familial stuff, but I'm not saying what.

"blah" talking

/blah/ thinking

"_blah" _or _blah_ remembering

"_**blah"**_ or _**blah**_ vision

**Blah** mental communication

Cronus was in his secret hideout, plotting. He remembered what the Oracle had said when he had asked why those seven children always beat him. "You are all by your insane self, they have help." He of course had his giant minions, but they lacked intelligence, while that weakness did help him to control them, it did not help him when his minions had been beaten repeatedly by them. /But why do I have to fight them? If I can convince them to fight me, it will be so much easier to beat the gods and rule the world. How is another matter. I could try to use mind control, but they always manage to break it… Though only one or two of them is controlled and the others, Jay usually, break the control… And there is the matter of their telepath, Theresa. No, I believe mind control would not work, but there are other ways. /

* * *

While Cronus plotted in his lair, Jay, Theresa and Herry were doing their homework for class. Neil'd been contacted by his agent for a photo shoot, and had to go. Archie and Atlanta were out buying groceries for the week in Herry's truck and Odie was training with Hermes. "So Jay, how's your history essay going?" Herry asked curiously.

"It's going great. We had to write about the Greek myths. I was told to write a three page essay about the adventures of Jason." Jay replied. "I finished it a week ago. I'm waiting for the extra credit due date to turn it in, which is Friday."

"Man, that must have been a little awkward, writing about your ancestor like you've never met him, and that he doesn't exist." Herry responded cheerfully.

"It was a little strange, but I managed. How's the math going?' Jay asked. Before Herry could answer, Jay's PMR went off. Jay pulled it out of his pocket, opened it and said "Hello, who is it?"

"Ah, Jay. So good of you to pick up the phone." A somewhat familiar voice answered. Then it continued, "You are quite polite Jay, I know all of you heroes are, most of the time."

"I- I beg you- your pardon. Hero? Me? H-Have you confused me with, a firefighter named J-Jay o-or something?" Jay asked, wondering wildly who this person was, why they sounded so familiar, and how that this person knew that he was a hero.

The man on the other line chuckled, the chuckle also very familiar, and answered "Ah, Jay I know quite a bit about you. Including your father. Oh yes, I believe I have caught your attention with that? Your adoptive mother never told you where she got you, did she?"

"How- how did you know that?! I've never told anyone that before!" Jay exclaimed quietly, eyes over bright, "Who are you?"

"I know many things. If you want to know the answer to your questions you will meet me a half hour from now, in the New Olympia City Park. Come alone and unarmed, otherwise things will be… Unpleasant, for you and your heroic friends. Don't be late Jay." Said the man, and then he heard a click, knowing that the other person hung up.

"Jay," Theresa asked, coming over, worry scrawled across her features, "Who was that, and why do you look so nervous?"

"I don't know. But whoever it is sure knows us. He knows that we're heroes. Another thing is, his voice sounds familiar, but I can't quite place it. He knows some… Personal things about me too… He told me to meet him at the park a half hour from now. I think I should go." Jay answered.

"It's probably a trap. Let us go with you." Theresa murmured.

"No. He said that I had to come alone and unarmed. He said something unpleasant would happen if I didn't." Jay answered. "Trap or no, I have to find out who this guy is and how he knows so much about me."

Theresa and Herry sighed; they knew that they weren't going to convince him otherwise. But Herry spoke up "You can go and meet who ever it is, but if you're not back in an hour, I'm coming after you."

"So am I." Theresa chimed in. Both of their faces were set in a stubborn, we're-going-to-even-if-you-won't-let-us looks on their faces.

Jay sighed and nodded. "If there is any trouble I'll call." He promised.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Archie, Atlanta and Neil came in. Neil was holding the door open, while Atlanta and Archie tottered in, carrying all the bags of groceries in at once. "You know, you could have taken two trips and spared yourself all of that hard work." Neil remarked dryly.

"Yeah, well we wanted to save some time." Archie grumbled crankily.

"Thanks for opening the door for us Neil." Atlana added.

"No problem." Neil shrugged, and he closed it. Neil walked to the living room and asked without preamble, "Where's Odie and Jay?"

"Odie is training with Hermes. Jay went to the park." Herry answered absently, mind focused on homework.

"And he happened to forget his sword and shield? I don't think so. What happened while we were away?" Archie and Neil noted at the same time.

"Well he got this phone call. After he finished he said that he had to go the park. The guy on the other line apparently knows about us being heroes, and some personal stuff about Jay. The guy said, apparently, that Jay had to go alone and unarmed." Theresa reported to the other.

Herry nodded "He seemed really upset by something. I don't know what."

"So you just let him go by himself? It's probably a trap!" Atlanta growled.

"We know that." Herry snapped uncharacteristically "But we couldn't convince him not to go. So we're going to wait an hour, then if he's not back by then, we're going after him."

"Count us in. How long has he been gone?" Neil asked. The others stared at him is shock. Neil usually wasn't this proactive. "What? I care for Jay as much as you guys do… Well maybe not as much as Theresa does, but I do care. Besides Cronus is nasty."

"Twenty minutes, and what do you mean by 'Not as much as Theresa' ?!" Theresa demanded, blushing bright red.

"I'm not blind. I can see how much you care for him." Neil said loftily.

* * *

Jay was pacing around the edges of the park, waiting for who-ever-it-was to show up. The man's voice was so familiar it drove him nuts. /It has to be either one of the gods or a monster, to know that I am a hero. But monsters wouldn't know me that well, so that leaves me with one of the gods. But if they wanted to talk, why didn't they just come to the dorm, instead of leading out here? /

"Deep thoughts young man?" An old lady interrupted kindly.

"Huh?" Jay answered ever so eloquently.

"I never got your name after you saved me from that horrible creature." The old lady continued.

With a jolt, Jay remembered the first person he ever saved. An old lady with a scarf over her hair. "It really was nothing. I just acted on instinct was all."

"Yes and your 'instincts' serve you and your friends well, don't they Jay?" Said a very, very familiar and unwelcome voice. The voice of the being that he and his friends all secretly feared.

"Why are you here Cronus?" Jay asked, wishing silently that he had brought his sword after all.

He heard a couple of Tsks from Cronus, "Really Jay, so very suspicious at such a young age. Such a sad state of affairs for that to happen. It was I who contacted you Jay. And yes, I can read your mind. I'm glad that you didn't bring your weapons with you. Do not worry I have no wish to harm you. The reason why I know so much about you and your friends is because we have met several times. Dear lady, may I borrow your hero, I wish to speak with him."

"Of course, I just wanted to thank him again." The old lady replied, charmed by the older man.

Jay looked like he was about to bolt, but a strong hand gripped his shoulder, and steered him away. Looking up, he saw to his chagrin, that it was Cronus steering him deeper into the park. "I believe that I have answered two of your questions. Now I will tell you about your father."

"My father was a mortal. You wouldn't waste your time with us 'pathetic mortals' unless you wanted to crush, or rule us." Jay answered, scowling. "Out with it Cronus, what do you want?"

"Why, to answer your questions of course." Cronus replied brightly. Jay merely raised an eyebrow, and Cronus sighed, "I just want to talk Jay. Nothing more, are you so blinded by the gods, not to listen to their enemy under a flag of truce?"

Jay hesitated. / Surely there this no harm in hearing him out? / "I –I'll here what you have to say. But try to recruit me and I'm out of here."

"No, nothing like that Jay. Now, your father is one of my brothers. He is called Hyperion. Do you know of his powers?" Cronus asked.

Jay nodded, "He was lord of the east, and the sun. The most powerful of the cardinal elder gods?"

"Correct. He fell for your biological mother, which was a three quarter driad, one quarter mortal. Her driad part was the stronger, and she was immortal… Until her tree was cut down to create part of a city. But her human part is your link to Jason. You are half titan, almost half driad, and an eighth human. Do you know how to control your powers?" Cronus informed/ asked.

"I have powers?" Jay answered, dumbstruck by what Cronus had said. Then he gathered his wits a little more and asked "Why should I believe you? You could be lying to lower my guard."

"For what reason Jay? If I had wanted to kill or capture you, I would have been able to the entire time we have talked. I believe you should check your communicating device." Cronus rebuffed.

Jay opened up his PMR and his face paled. "Oh crud, I have to go-"

"Your friends will come after you soon if you do not return, yes I know. I can read minds remember? All gods can, you should remember that." With those unsettling remarks, Cronus opened a portal and left.

* * *

Jay wandered slowly back to the dorm, mulling over what he had just been told. He was sure Cronus was up to something, yet he hadn't tried to do anything to him, just talk. And something inside of him agreed with Cronus's statements about his parentage. / I did overhear Hera and Hermes talking about how Hyperion escaped sixteen years ago, and was captured a year later. The way he was captured, it was as if he was trying to protect something they thought. Well now I know what. The driad/ human love of his… and me. Woah, woah Jay, you aren't seriously considering that he's telling the truth are you… But I am adopted, and I have always healed much, much quicker, even then Archie, one the rare occasions he does get hurt… But then again the Manticore venom… But Driads are tied to their trees, as their life support, yet I am not… Maybe it's my titan, or human or both that keeps that part of my driad heritage at bay…/

Jay bumped into someone, and snapped out of it. A customary "I'm sorry for knocking you over." Sprang from his lips before he registered who he knocked over. It was… Green hair, Sea colored eyes, Greek garb… "I am SO very sorry for knocking you over Lord Poseidon." He apologized again.

Poseidon smiled benignly down at the young hero. "You were deep in thought at the time, and I was also at fault for colliding with you. Could you show me to the school, it has been quite a while since I last went to the place, and the city is much larger than it was sixty years ago."

"Of course, this way." Jay answered, leading the sea god to the school.

"Are the others well?" Poseidon asked curiously.

"Yes, they are all fine. We are studying for some exams that are coming up. I needed to take a walk to clear my mind and met someone… Well he gave me a lot to think about, but I'm not quite sure to trust what he said." Jay answered.

* * *

Cronus was in his secret lair, stroking his beard, thinking. (a/n: -cringes- sorry, couldn't resist) / Jay certainly has a mixed heritage, though he is quite powerful. I wonder about the other young ones. Jay was much more receptive than I thought he would be. No matter, the magic is going to be ready in a few days. /

* * *

Sorry for the unoriginal title, if anyone has suggestions, I'm open to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Classofthetitans711: Thanks, and your English is great!

OMIGODDESS: Revelation might work…

Happyfish: I have, and will! Thanks for the fave!

Aussie Herions: I think he might be, once he discovers his powers, and to you other question, yup. I am, and you're welcome!

Natasha: thank you!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing, though the plot is my idea, the characters are not.

This is going to be AU. I'm changing certain… Familial stuff, but I'm not saying what.

"blah" talking

/blah/ thinking

"_blah" _or _blah_ remembering

"_**blah"**_ or _**blah**_ vision

**Blah** mental communication

* * *

Jay came into the dorm after dropping off Poseidon at the Janitor's closet. Poseidon had asked, rather tentatively, what ruling the sea was like. Poseidon had smiled and explained what it was like.

Jay had just stepped through the door when his friends / teammates tackled him to the floor. "You're a minute late!" Theresa admonished. Jay looked at his friends(to the best of his rather limited vision), they had their weapons at their sides, and relieved if slightly annoyed expressions on their faces.

"What kept you?" Herry asked.

"And who contacted you?" Neil added.

Before Jay could respond, Athena came in and nearly tripped over the dog pile of heroes. "What is going on?"

"Nothing." Jay, Theresa, Herry, Neil, Odie, Atlanta and Archie guiltily responded in unison as they moved away from the door.

"Archie, Atlanta, did you get all of the groceries I requested?" Athena asked, deciding not to push the dog or more aptly, hero pile issue.

"Yes." Archie and Atlanta responded, Atlanta handed over the change to the goddess.

"Good, Archie, Ares wants to talk to you. He told me to tell you to meet him at the pier tomorrow." Athena informed, "At seven in the morning."

Archie groaned, it was winter break, and the pier was freezing at that early in the morning. "I'll be there. Someone remind me to set my alarm clock." He acquiesced.

* * *

Later, while Jay was cooking, Neil came in. "I thought you'd might like some help."

Jay blinked in surprise. "Sure Neil. What do you want to do?"

"I'll cut the anions and mushrooms, I like to cook." Neil stated, and then asked, "So, who contacted you Jay?"

"Cronus. All he wanted was to talk." Jay answered.

"What did he talk to you about? Did he try to recruit you?" Neil asked, concern coloring his usually carefree voice.

Jay hesitated, then shook his head "No, he didn't try that but-" and he told Neil what Cronus had said. "And, I am adopted."

"That's… Different. Do you believe him?" Neil commented.

"He's evil and conniving, but if he were to lie, why would he say something so ridiculous?" Jay answered.

"Jay, that's not what I asked. Do you believe him? Though he is evil, he hasn't lied much to us." Neil answered.

Jay bit the inside of his cheek and hesitantly nodded. "Maybe. Are you done cutting the veggies Neil?" Jay stirred the chicken and veggies together, and then served the cooked meal to his friends.

They all got ready, and went to bed, Jay reminding Archie to set his alarm clock.

* * *

Archie got up, groaning at six in the morning. He got dressed, grabbed his whip and went down stairs. He ate a bowl of cereal with a glass of apple juice. He brushed his hair and teeth, and then noticed it was six thirty, so he left the dorm, locking the door behind him.

The traffic was light and Archie made quick time to the pier because Ares made him do push ups if he was even a minute late. The pier was beautiful, and Archie was a couple minutes early by his PMR. He wondered who had called Jay. Jay had made dinner, then Hera called him and he had to go train. Jay came back after everyone else was asleep. "Good morning Archie, you are a couple minutes early. Punctuality is a good trait to have." Cheerfully commented a familiar non Ares voice.

Archie whirled around, whip at the ready. "How did you know I was going to be here Cronus? What did you do to Ares?!" Archie demanded, eyes frantically scanning around him, trying to find the god.

Cronus chuckled and changed his voice to Ares' voice "I can sound like many people." Then in his normal voice, "I just wish to speak with you. If you see any hint of recruitment, you may leave. Of course you can leave now I won't stop you."

"I can leave at any time? If you just wanted to talk, why all of the trickery to get me here in the first place? Archie asked suspiciously.

"Yes you can leave at any time, I already said that. If I had asked you out right, you'd have probably told your friends. You and your friends would have gone together, which would have attracted the attention of the gods. With them involved you would have blindly done as they ordered, like good little servants." Cronus answered.

"Servants?! We aren't their servants!" Archie spluttered with great indignation, he had never served anyone in his life, and certainly not now.

"Really? And have you had a moment with your family – oh wait; you live in a foster home. (1) Since you and your friends started your destined task against me?" Cronus asked.

Archie spluttered, "How, how did you know that?!"

"I know a great deal about you. One thing is that your mother is still alive, though far from you. I doubt she knows that you even still exist, whisked away at the moment of your birth by the gods." Cronus answered. He smirked when there was no answering You Lie! Or Yeah Right! From the hero before him. Archie still gripped his whip, but his eyes betrayed his curiosity. Like Jay, he was curious; he didn't know his family and was a little curious.

"Your mother is Rhea, your father was a quarter human. What else he was I am unsure, but you are an eighth human. You are a direct descendent of Achilles, but you are less human than he was." Cronus continued, noticing the uncertain disbelief on the young hero's face. Archie didn't want to believe what Cronus had said, yet as crazy as it sounded, something was urging Archie to believe him.

Archie's PMR went off. He answered it. "Hello?"

Athena's voice answered tension thick within it. "Archie, are you at the pier?"

"Yeah, why? Is something wrong?" Archie asked. Cronus opened a portal, waved lazily and left the pier.

"Ares wasn't the one who left the voice mail message. I called him to make sure you got there and Ares just asked me what I was talking about." Athena answered.

"I'm here by myself. Should I come back to the dorm or are we training at the school again?" Archie asked, inwardly sighing at the probable answer. His classmates (except for his friends) were more than likely A) asleep at the moment, or B) just getting up. They could have a relaxing winter break while they trained for battle and finished up on the homework they had accumulated when they missed school because of Cronus.

"No, it is your break after all. Hera says you can have the day off." Athena answered.

* * *

Theresa had dragged them all shopping. None of them minded too much. Between school, training and fighting Cronus, they didn't have time for Christmas shopping.

Neil had vanished at lunch time, then showed up when the others were about to leave, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"What did you do Neil?" Herry asked curiously.

Neil beamed brightly at his friends "It's a surprise, but I think you all will enjoy it." They went to another mall and stayed until their feet ached from walking so they walked to the dorm.

"Archie, how'd your training with Ares go?" Atlanta asked.

"The person wasn't Ares, though he could make his voice sound like Ares' though." Archie answered.

Athena called for Herry and Odie, it was their turn to cook and set the table before Archie could continue.

Jay pulled Archie to the side and asked "Was Cronus there? And did he just want to talk to you?"

"How did you guess that? Did he talk to you yesterday? Was he the one who called you yesterday?" Archie queried in a rush, mind going a million miles an hour.

"Yes he did, to answer your latter two questions, which should answer your first." Jay answered. "According to him, Hyperion is my father, a mostly dryad my mother, and I'm an eighth human."

"Well he said Rhea was my mom. And a quarter human but otherwise unknown male being my father." Archie murmured. "Do you have any idea why he is talking to us instead of trying to pick us off?"

"No, and that's what worries me." Jay answered.

"Do you think he'll go after the others?" Archie asked worriedly.

"'Go after' is a strong way to put it Archie. Talking to us more like." Jay admonished lightly. From Archie's incredulous look, he relented "Ok, I know he's probably up to something, but what?"

"I think we should tell them." Archie murmured "That Cronus has contacted both of us."

"I agree, we should tell our friends. How to tell them is going to be a tricky deal." Jay agreed.

"Well, Athena does leave the house everyday. We can just text them that we want to talk to them before they leave tomorrow and explain then." Archie suggested.

"That makes sense. So, how's normal stuff going?" Jay asked a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Archie blushed deeply, "I told you, I don't know why that girl kissed me. I haven't a clue who she was. Thanks for talking me out of that one by the way. Ugh, what a nightmare THAT was. So, did you find out who gave you the baloonagrams?"

Jay blushed slightly in return, "No, I never did."

Herry called "Dinner Time!" and they all entered the dining room and ate. Later they snuck off with tape, wrapping paper, and scissors, hoping that the others didn't notice that they were going to wrap the presents they had gotten for one another.


	3. Forgive me but you HAVE to read this

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. **


End file.
